The invention relates to external rear view mirror assembly for vehicles. The prior art discloses a number of designs of vehicle external rear view mirrors with some of them being hand adjustable. Hand-adjustable vehicle external rear view mirrors have a rather complex structure which presents difficulties in their manufacture and assembly, require use of costly materials and high expenditure of labor. All this drives their cost up. A significant number of designs of hand-adjustable external rear view mirrors are characterized by a relatively low stability during vehicle movement and by a relatively low resistance to the wind and vibrations. Some of the designs of the external rear view mirrors have a relatively high weight which complicates their mounting. Also hand-adjustable external rear view mirrors have a small range of adjustment.